It's Too Late
by ARaZhi
Summary: Reikai is under siege...


It's Too Late  
  
by ARaZhi  
  
The raging fire of sadness dies away  
As the icy rain continues to pour tonight  
Those I love, those I hate,  
Are hidden within my aching heart  
  
Fire.  
  
Blood.  
  
Terror.  
  
Death.  
  
Fortunes of War.  
  
Koenma closed his eyes and wondered again for the nth time how things could have crumbled so fast almost without him knowing it.  
  
For years Reikai have been in control of Ningenkai and the barrier that separates it from Makai. They have protected it from the likes of Yakumo.  
  
They believed that after the tanteis have defeated Yakumo, he would be put away forever.  
  
But forever was too short...  
  
They came at the dead of night.  
  
The usually bustling hallways of Reikai were silent.  
  
No sound was made as uninvited and unwanted visitors walked the hallways.  
  
It was as though they've put everyone to sleep... only to wake up to a massacre...  
  
Alarms blared to life the morning after.  
  
Loud alarms that seem to be signaling the end... the upcoming end... if it hasn't ended yet.  
  
Enma is on his bed. Seemingly sleeping soundly. But he's dead. Dead.  
  
I found I couldn't regret  
What I believed in long ago  
That a day of parting  
Was only destiny's promise...  
  
Several oni's are missing. One of them is George.  
  
Some ferry girls are unaccounted for. One of them is Botan.  
  
But worst of all, he, Koenma, prince of Reikai, is nowhere to be found.  
  
Reikai is in chaos.  
  
That was what he was told the moment he woke up in cold darkness. All he could see is pitch black everywhere. It's like being blind!!  
  
"Don't even hope that Urameshi will rescue you!"  
  
A maniacal laugh followed.  
  
"No one can help you! NO ONE!"  
  
Reikai have fallen under siege.  
  
Something banged shut.  
  
"Koenma-sama?" a voice whispered, weakly, fearfully.  
  
Botan!  
  
He turned towards the voice...  
  
"Where are we, Koenma-sama?"  
  
"I don't know. I can't see anything."  
  
Suddenly, the room is flooded with harsh white light.  
  
Koenma blinked. As his eyes adjust to the light, he realized that Botan is beside him. They are in a large room with several onis and ferry girls scattered several feet away from them.  
  
A sorrowful kiss as our hearts go their ways  
The past was better for having been together  
These undying memories I hold  
I'll cherish tenderly, someday.  
  
One of Yakumo's minions stepped forward to grab Koenma.  
  
Botan stepped in front of him.  
  
"Botan!"  
  
"What do you want?! Where have you taken us?!" she demanded.  
  
Everything suddenly happened so fast...  
  
But for him, time slowed down.  
  
One of the demons tried to hit Botan. Tried to shove her away.  
  
He pushed the demon back.  
  
In a blink of an eye, they are lock in a struggle. His hand landed hard and fast on the demon's horn. The demon's eyes glowed red with anger.  
  
With a suddenness that startled him, the demon shoved him away and a ball of ki began to form in front of his adversary.  
  
The ball of ki raced towards him...  
  
But it never got to him...  
  
There was a stifled cry of pain...  
  
His heart stopped beating.  
  
His eyes began to water.  
  
"Botan," he managed to choke out as he held her weakening body in his arms.  
  
"Ko--enma," she smiled at him and lightly brushed her fingertips on his lips.  
  
"Why?" he whispered in a small, tight voice.  
  
"Be--because...I...I lo-love you."  
  
Her hand fell to her side.  
  
Her eyes fell shut.  
  
And an anguished cry shattered the cold, harsh night.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Why were we born? Why do we live?  
The rain washes away all the reasons  
Without anything to follow  
Love can be broken  
  
Rain poured heavily on the southern outskirts of the Reikai palace.  
  
Time seems to have stood still and before I know it, Yusuke have blasted the chains off my wrists. Together, Yusuke and Kurama dragged me away from the palace.  
  
They took me to safety.  
  
Wherever that was.  
  
I don't know where.  
  
And quite frankly, I don't care.  
  
I no longer care.  
  
The rain began to pour harder without my notice.  
  
My clothes are soaking wet. My skin feels cold to the touch. But nothing could match the coldness of my soul. Of my heart.  
  
I've always wondered if I was born to suffer. Born just to do a boring job that could scare even those ningens who actually like doing routine work.  
  
But time and time again something happens that lightens up my usually dour day.  
  
Especially when I met her. Her brilliant smile and those purple eyes that shone with happiness.  
  
Now, I wondered why I continue to live.  
  
Now that she's gone...  
  
Now that I can no longer see her smile...  
  
Why didn't I just die with her?!  
  
My mind silently screamed in rage.  
  
WHY?!  
  
They've always told me that rain water tastes sweet.  
  
They're wrong.  
  
The memory of names is a flaming stormy blue  
That droplets pierce like a rain of needles  
Someone's wail, someone's hopes  
Smothered on a corner of some drenched street.  
  
Lightning and thunder cut through the dark sky.  
  
I shivered as more rain poured on me like sharp pins pricking my heart and my shattered soul.  
  
In the distance, I could hear someone screaming for help.  
  
Another wailing in pain.  
  
Then the cries were abruptly cut off.  
  
I hug myself tightly and tried to hide in the corner as more tears fall.  
  
There is nothing I can do,  
Even for the one I wanted to protect  
Now that one has passed away  
And nothing left but to laugh  
  
I can see them in my peripheral vision. Tens of demons running and shouting at each other.  
  
Looking for us.  
  
For me.  
  
Beside me, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara tense, anticipating a fight.  
  
I feel weak.  
  
I wasn't able to do anything before.  
  
What good can I do now?  
  
Except to watch them fight...  
  
The way I watched her die.  
  
I wasn't able to protect her.  
  
The rain hurts, all is hopeless  
Even if the joyous times are torn apart...  
I know it is only a vain wish  
And the tears gently trickle down  
  
...I wasn't able to protect her...  
  
It was like a mantra.  
  
Repeating itself over and over in my head.  
  
...I wasn't able to protect her...  
  
...I wasn't able to protect her...  
  
It's all my fault!!!  
  
It was like a mental shout that sent a violent tremor throughout my whole body.  
  
"It's all my fault..." I whispered softly.  
  
"No it's not!" came a voice. A very familiar voice.  
  
Botan!  
  
She's standing in front of me, shimmering... and transparent. Like a ghost.  
  
"It's not your fault, Koenma. It never was and will never be."  
  
She smiled at me. Warming up my freezing soul.  
  
She disappeared.  
  
"Botan..." I whisper softly.  
  
Around us the atmosphere began to heat up.  
  
I was barely aware of my friends staring at me as a fiery aura surround my body.  
  
Screams of pain ripped through the night as the attacking demons became engulfed in flames.  
  
Let the rain fall until the fire disappears  
Then consign those fleeting dreams to oblivion  
  
The fire dies.  
  
And the rain washed away the ashes.  
  
The ashes of the demons...  
  
and the ashes of my dreams.  
  
Without anything to follow  
Love can be broken  
Love is broken  
  
I gazed up the sky.  
  
Hoping that she can hear me.  
  
"...ai shiteru."  
  
Even though...  
  
It's too late.  
  
~ o w a r i ~  
  
Notes: Comments and suggestions are welcome ^_^ Send them to: arazhi@yahoo.com  
Start: 09.16.2000 6:24 PM  
Pause: 09.16.2000 6:51 PM - 9:05 PM  
9:41 PM - 09.17.2000 3:19 PM  
Finish: 09.17.2000 3:54 PM  



End file.
